


管教

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 卡爾要馬庫斯好好管教李奧，而李奧要乖乖聽話。Carl asks Markus to discipline Leo and Leo have to be obedient.





	管教

 

 

李奧回家的時候發現馬庫斯就站在客廳裡直勾勾地盯著他。這不是他一般會有的舉動。在普通的日子裡，他彬彬有禮的仿生人兄弟在家總是優雅地彈鋼琴，或拿著一本書。他會對歸來的卡爾或李奧露出笑容，詢問一些關於天氣之類的得體話題。  
  
但他現在沒有。他直挺挺地站在門口，沒有在笑。  
  
李奧吞了一口口水。「我回來了。」他有些緊張地說。  
  
馬庫斯點點頭。他閉上眼睛，然後嘆了一口氣，「你知道我為什麼站在這裡嗎？」  
  
「呃...」李奧猶豫了一下。  
「你在那個漢堡餐車前面和誰說話？」馬庫斯慢慢張開眼睛，平靜地說。他的眼睛重新張開之後彷彿去掉了一層偽裝。他其實並不如他平常的優雅舉止所體現出來的那樣溫和。他的嗓音的音色是柔和的，但他的語調飽含著威嚴。  
  
一族領袖。以及──卡爾不在的時候──一家之主。  
  
「你...你看到了？」李奧低下頭。  
「關於你的那些『老朋友』，我是怎麼說的？」馬庫斯問，依然是那富有威嚴的語調。  
  
「我應該完全斷絕有可能會引誘我復吸的舊交友圈。」李奧立正站好、低著頭，像個犯錯的孩子背課文一樣背出這麼一句。  
  
「所以你知道你犯了什麼錯，」馬庫斯開始來回走動，「所以你應該也知道我會處罰你，對吧？」  
  
有那麼一瞬間，李奧的眼神閃現了一絲光芒。但他很快地又垂下眼，「我知道。」他點點頭。  
  
  
「進去廁所，清理你自己，現在。」馬庫斯下令。李奧點點頭。他不能拒絕。他要前往廁所之前看了馬庫斯一眼：他的仿生人兄弟美麗、強壯、甚至可以說是神聖。他完全可以理解他的那一類為什麼讓他來當領袖。  
  
誰會不想被他支配？  
  
他又吞了一口口水。他慢慢踱進了廁所。他清理自己。他走出來，重新站回原本的位置。  
  
「回到家要先喝杯水，」馬庫斯又慢條斯理地說，「你是人類，你應該要自己注意這件事。」他用下巴指了一下放在旁邊裝得滿滿的保溫罐。那容量足足有800毫升。李奧拿起那罐水，喝了幾口。「你得喝完。」馬庫斯指示他。李奧聽話地把水全都灌進了肚子裡。  
  
  
「現在，脫掉你的褲子跟內褲，然後在餐桌上趴好。」馬庫斯用他高貴優雅、卻不容質疑的嗓音說。  
  
李奧顫抖著慢慢地脫下牛仔褲，然後微微側身，緩緩脫掉了他的內褲。剛剛在浴室的清理讓他的下半身還稍微有點濕濕的，看上去有些引人遐想的反光。涼意讓他打了個哆嗦，但他的陰莖已經半勃了。他知道馬庫斯也注意到了。他咬著下唇，慢慢地把上半身趴到了他和馬庫斯還有父親平常會一邊吃飯一邊談天的那張餐桌上。他的屁股就這樣高高地暴露在外。「腳張開一點。」馬庫斯下令。他安靜、順從地照做。光是這樣他就感覺到自己又硬了一點。  
  
他聽到馬庫斯又開始在他身後來回走動，但他可以感覺到他的視線正落在自己的臀部。他再度吞了吞口水。  
  
「我真不想這麼做，李奧，」馬庫斯的語氣充滿無奈，李奧可以想像到他那平時總是皺著的眉頭紋路此刻又加深了幾分，那會讓他看起來憤怒而且...迷人，「但是卡爾交代了我們三件事。是哪三件？」  
  
「他要我們像真正的兄弟一樣相處，」李奧的聲線有些顫抖，「他要你好好的管管我，不管用什麼方法。而我要乖乖聽你的話。」他說。他已經背過好幾次了。  
  
他們的父親下達的這句命令，是聖旨、是真理。  
  
他與馬庫斯。彼此眉來眼去、耳鬢廝磨了整整半年。「我們是兄弟，」馬庫斯說，「我們不該這麼做。」但他的手指卻隔著衣服搓揉著李奧的乳頭。李奧喘息著，伸手就抓上馬庫斯的翹臀，「是的，」他看著馬庫斯，「我們該聽爸爸的。」於是他們撫摸彼此的身體、聆聽對方的喘息。他們慾望高漲，但從不逾矩。  
  
終於，在那一天，卡爾下達了這道命令。  
  
「我希望你們要像真正的兄弟一樣。馬庫斯，雖然這對你很抱歉，但我希望你代替我管教他。不管用什麼方法，希望你能讓他的生活維持在常軌。李奧，你要好好聽馬庫斯的話。」卡爾躺在病床上說。  
  
他和馬庫斯對看了一眼。然後他們同時轉頭。他們同時被罪惡感淹沒：他們的父親因為自己可能的來日無多為他們擔憂不已，但他們卻只想到──  
  
「不管用什麼方法」。  
  
也許牽強可笑，但他們──他們的慾望早已成了高壓的滾燙蒸氣、而那命令是唯一的出口。  
  
之後他們從醫院返家。李奧根本不記得他當時做了什麼挑釁之舉。可能是說了什麼跟復吸有關的話。他不在乎。不重要。馬庫斯把他摔在工作室的地板上。他命令他扶在那台黃色的吊臂機器上。他乖乖聽話。然後他管教他。  
  
  
他管教他，就像現在。在卡爾進出醫院不在家的日子裡。他管教他。  
  
  
「你知道他有多在乎我們嗎？」馬庫斯問，一邊用手指磨劃著李奧的臀部。  
「我知道...我知道。」李奧連說了兩聲。讓他光著下半身聽訓是馬庫斯慣用的方法，但他已經有些迫不及待了，甚至沒能藏住語氣裡的急迫。  
  
「那你為什麼不聽話？」馬庫斯稍稍放大音量，同時伴隨著一聲清脆的「啪」──他用力地打了李奧的屁股。力道不輕，李奧劇烈地顫抖了一下，但同時發出了呻吟。才剛被打了第一下，他就已經完全勃起了。  
  
「我...我...」李奧斷斷續續地開口，「嗯！」他沒能說完；「啪」一聲，馬庫斯又打了他屁股的另一邊。  
「我在問你話，李奧，」馬庫斯說，語氣還是很平靜，「你為什麼就是不聽話？」  
「對...對不...」啪！「啊！」李奧吃痛地叫出聲，然後劇烈地喘息。這一掌打得特別用力，他知道他的屁股現在一定已經發紅了，熱辣辣的感覺在皮膚上蔓延開來。「啊！」緊接著又是一掌，李奧一瞬間弓起背部縮瑟了一下。他的陰莖硬得不得了，但他不能伸手去摸，否則馬庫斯會把他的手綁在後面。  
  
──也許那表示他應該要這麼做。  
  
「不可以，」馬庫斯注意到了他的動作，「把手放到餐桌上。我不會綁住你。你必須學習主動服從。」馬庫斯說。李奧於是又順從地把手放回餐桌上。這會讓他看起來像是自願的，他想。像個放在桌上等待被享用的佳餚。像是在求操。  
  
他聽到旋開瓶蓋的聲音。接著他的臀部碰到了一大坨溫熱、黏滑的液體。馬庫斯把那個液體淋滿了他的臀部，像是豪邁地給料理淋上最後一層調味料。多餘的液體沿著他的大腿滴滴答答地流了下去，讓他像是當場失禁。他顫抖地吁出一口長氣。  
  
啪！  
  
馬庫斯又開始打他的屁股。這次拍打的聲音不再輕脆，而是伴隨著液體的黏稠感。李奧在精神上被這聲音給幹得四肢百骸都開始發軟。  
  
啪！啪！啪！  
  
馬庫斯沉默地毆打著。每毆打一次，李奧就忍不住顫抖著發出呻吟。他興奮得不得了，甚至覺得他可以就這樣射出來。  
  
「我很抱歉，」馬庫斯的語氣似乎真的很遺憾，「但我不知道要怎樣你才會聽話。」  
  
啪！  
  
「嗯...！」李奧閉著眼睛發出一陣滿足的喉音。  
  
「我試過罵你，」啪！「啊...」  
「我試過打你，」啪！「哈啊...」  
  
「但你總是一再犯規。李奧，你自己說說看，我該怎麼做？」馬庫斯撫摸著他發紅、黏滑的臀肉，李奧隨之輕微地顫抖。啪！「嗯！」「回答我，李奧。」馬庫斯命令他。但李奧保持沉默。啪！「啊！」啪！「啊！」啪！「嗯！」李奧興奮得幾乎要在餐桌上開始磨蹭自己。  
  
「回答我。」啪！「嗯！」啪！「啊...」李奧喘息著，覺得自己快到極限了。  
  
啪！啪！馬庫斯突然快速地用前所未有的力道連打了兩掌，而且一掌比一掌重。打到第三掌時，李奧爆出一聲帶哭腔的呻吟，顫抖地射了精。他粗重地呼吸著。李奧曼費德，今年三十歲，只因為光著屁股被人打就能興奮地射精。  
  
「回答我，李奧。我應該怎麼做你才會聽話？」馬庫斯冷冷地問他，「你不回答我，你就會永遠保持這個模樣。」  
  
李奧喘著氣。「...」他微弱地回答。「什麼？」馬庫斯問，「我聽不見。」啪！「嗯！」  
  
「我的...」李奧一邊喘氣一邊回過頭，用他有些發紅的濕潤眼睛看著馬庫斯，「我的...肛門，你應該處罰那裡。」他說。他感覺到後面的小洞在他說出這句話的時候就不自主地收縮痙攣了幾下。他不確定馬庫斯有沒有察覺到，但他喜歡想像他有。  
  
馬庫斯用他一藍一綠的眼睛看著他。李奧可以看見他的眼中也燃燒著慾望。但是馬庫斯卻又開始來回走動，「好吧，我想我們可以嘗試。」他說。李奧轉回頭，準備承受接下來要發生的任何事。他聽見一陣嗡嗡聲。他的嘴角微微抽動了一下。  
  
馬庫斯用塑膠製的按摩棒抵著他後面的入口。震動個不停的按摩棒刺激著敏感的入口邊緣。李奧發出一陣呻吟，「嗯──」。  
  
「這樣你就會聽話了嗎？」馬庫斯問，一邊用震動著的按摩棒在入口周圍磨蹭。  
  
「不。」李奧用輕微沙啞的聲音說。他停頓了一下，「我想...我想你應該插進去，這樣我才會好好記得。」他說。羞恥的感覺在他的腦中爆炸出快感來。他的陰莖又開始硬了。  
  
「我想也是，」馬庫斯冷酷地說；李奧愛死了他的那個語調，很少見，但總是預示著好事，「我的確在想我應該插進去。但我也在想...」馬庫斯故意說得很慢，弄得李奧心癢難耐，「也許我不該這樣逼迫你。也許我該停手。」他說，但卻已經把按摩棒前端稍稍按進了一些。李奧又呻吟了幾聲。  
  
「爸說...說你應該管管我，而我...要聽你的話，所以...所以我們該照做。」他說。他的後穴不停地收縮，想再多吃進一些那隻塑膠玩具；他幾乎想要偷偷向後退，好去迎接它了。但是那樣不夠好。這件事該讓馬庫斯來。他要管教自己，而自己必須順從。那是父親規定的。  
  
「很有道理。」馬庫斯說，然後把按摩棒藉著剛才淋上去的液體一口氣整根插入了李奧的體內。李奧大聲地喘息，在餐桌上不停地發抖。那根震動著的東西幾乎要碰他的前列腺。他本能地在餐桌上稍微扭動，希望能讓它接近一些。  
  
「別亂動，」馬庫斯注意到了他的動作，「屁股抬高一點。」他說。李奧照做，翹起他插著按摩棒的屁股。他興奮地喘氣。  
  
啪！李奧哭叫了一聲。按摩棒在馬庫斯毆打他的臀部的那一刻才會接觸到他敏感的前列腺。啪！「哈啊！」李奧開始清晰地叫了出來，他的陰莖再度舉得高高的，泌出透明的液體。光是被毆打都能讓他射精，更何況還是插著一根按摩棒的同時被打。馬庫斯每毆打李奧一下，按摩棒就刺激到一下李奧的前列腺，讓他劇烈地發抖、叫喊。「我跟你說過，別亂動。」馬庫斯說，然後又是一下。啪！「啊──！因、因為...太痛了...」李奧喘著氣說。這是個徹頭徹尾的大謊話；他又快射精了。  
  
「我很抱歉，」馬庫斯溫柔地說，一邊摸著李奧紅腫的臀部，但接著又轉了語調，「但你真的不該再跟那些亂七八糟的人說話。」他嚴厲地說。李奧幾乎覺得自己被那領袖般的威嚴語氣給操了。「對不起。我錯了，」他呻吟著，「請原諒我。」  
  
「那要看你表現得如何。」馬庫斯用李奧喜愛的冷酷語調說。他關掉按摩棒的開關，然後開始用按摩棒一下又一下地抽插著他。李奧一邊喘氣一邊用力地搖著頭。但那絕不代表拒絕。按摩棒每次進入都精準地頂中他的前列腺，讓他發出悶哼的呻吟。他用指甲撓抓著桌面。  
  
「你知道不離開舊有交友圈的人有多容易復吸嗎？我沒有提醒過你嗎？」馬庫斯的動作越來越粗魯。他用力地將按摩棒捅進李奧的直腸，然後快速抽出，然後又重重捅入。李奧慘叫了一聲，感到自己的肛門和直腸傳來了過度摩擦造成的熱辣痛感。他的陰莖因為疼痛和快感停留在了沒有爆發也沒有萎靡的中繼狀態。他感到馬庫斯好像真的在生氣。他為此感到難過、恐懼，但更多的是興奮以及這興奮帶來的罪惡感。「如果他又想賣紅冰給你呢？你會買嗎？」馬庫斯質問他，一邊用按摩棒虐待著李奧的後穴。激烈的進出讓李奧一陣一陣地哭泣。  
  
「我、我...啊！不會的...真的...啊！」他隨著按摩棒的捅入抽出發出陣陣慘叫、一邊抽抽噎噎地保證著。  
  
「你好像對你的自制力很有自信。好吧，我們就來看看你的自制力有多好。」馬庫斯說，語氣聽起來像是在對某個政府官員敘述一張投影片簡報，「讓我看看你有多能忍。」  
  
他把按摩棒調整了一下角度，接著打開開關到最大。李奧爆出一聲哭叫；馬庫斯直接把震動的按摩棒抵在了他的前列腺上刺激。他沒有立刻射精簡直就是奇蹟。「啊──！哈！不、不要──」他哀求著，但馬庫斯不理他。  
  
「三。」馬庫斯開始倒數。李奧想深呼吸，但是辦不到，只能又哭、又喘、又叫。他幾乎是在餐桌上掙扎。「二。」馬庫斯故意數得很慢。李奧忍耐著那浪潮一般撲天蓋地而來、讓人幾乎神智不清的快感。他全身抖個不停。他受盡折磨，但他也為這折磨淪陷。  
  
「一。」馬庫斯話音剛落，李奧的身體就劇烈的痙攣。「啊──！」他一邊哭一邊射精，然後劇烈地喘氣。嗡嗡聲停止了。  
  
但接著他軟下來的陰莖開始稀哩嘩啦地排出微黃色的溫熱水狀液體──他失禁了。他的下半身已經毫無力氣、又酥又麻，他無力阻止。他發出一聲嗚噎，然後用手緊緊摀住嘴。這就是那罐水的用意。馬庫斯一開始就打定主意要用按摩棒把他幹到失禁，讓李奧就這樣在他面前含著按摩棒尿出來。  
  
李奧在餐桌上縮起身體。失禁是最讓他感到羞恥的環節；其他任何活動儘管私密，但明擺著是兩個人的事，可是排尿對人類來說是根深蒂固的一人活動。尤其還是在馬庫斯的面前。多虧了那罐水，稀哩嘩啦的水聲持續了數秒，但對李奧來說好像有十分鐘那麼長。馬庫斯故意什麼都不說，好讓李奧聽清楚他自己的小便聲。羞恥撞擊著李奧的腦袋。  
  
最後李奧終於尿完了。有幾秒鐘的時間，客廳裡除了李奧的體液、尿液跟潤滑液滴滴答答地落到了地板上的聲音和李奧自己的啜泣聲以外什麼也聽不到。  
  
「你聽見自己的自制力有多薄弱了嗎？」馬庫斯問他。  
「嗯...嗯...」李奧根本說不出話，只能含糊地應答和點頭。  
  
馬庫斯撫上他的背，「這樣你就懂了，李奧，」他把手伸進李奧的衣服裡，接著掀開，順著李奧光滑骨感的背脊撫摸著。李奧發出輕微的呻吟。「你連一泡尿都憋不住。」他故意踩了一下那一攤穢物，發出下雨天踩到水窪時會有的劈啪聲，提示著李奧他剛剛尿出了多少。李奧把臉埋進手臂裡。  
  
馬庫斯走到餐桌旁邊，把李奧的手臂拉開，看著他的臉。李奧回看他。他伸手撥開一縷李奧額前汗濕的頭髮。他的手指沿著李奧的鼻樑往下，勾勒著他的側臉。  
  
他的手指來到李奧的嘴唇時，李奧張開嘴巴把他的手指含了進去。「嗯...」他含著馬庫斯的手指，故意發出了呻吟。他先是用舌尖舔著指腹，然後靈巧地圍著手指劃圈。他這麼做的時候視線沒離開馬庫斯的眼睛。馬庫斯笑了。  
  
「你很擅長撒嬌，是嗎？」他把手指從李奧的嘴巴裡抽出來，然後揉揉他的頭髮；李奧像是隻被騷得舒服的貓咪一樣瞇起眼睛。馬庫斯坐到旁邊的餐桌椅上，「過來。」他說。  
  
李奧慢慢地從桌子上退開。他的雙腿無力，一瞬間幾乎跌到地板上，但他用手肘撐住自己。他的臀部高高翹起。在他像隻流浪狗一樣跪著爬到馬庫斯的腳邊時，插在他屁股裡的按摩棒隨之晃動，像是代表興奮的狗尾巴。他爬到馬庫斯面前跪起來，拉下馬庫斯褲子的拉鍊，掏出那根迷得他神魂顛倒的陰莖。他迫不及待地把它含了進去，然後感受它在口中慢慢地變硬，然後脹大。他滿足地呻吟，盡力地吞吐著，口水沿著他的嘴角滴落。要是有誰在兩年前的那個晚上告訴他，他以後會心滿意足地含著他老爸的塑膠玩具的陰莖，他一定會把那個人的頭切下來。  
  
但是現在，老天。李奧一邊發出滋滋聲、著迷地又吸又舔時，他一邊想著。他以前埋怨老爸在他16歲時才去接他，但他現在埋怨的是老爸怎麼沒早點下達那道聖旨：馬庫斯管束他，而他要服從。他用舌頭仔細地服侍著馬庫斯的陰莖。他但願自己16歲的時候就明白含著它的感覺有多棒。為了能早日吸到這根陰莖，他願意用最快的速度戒掉紅冰、老爸和好，或做其他任何事情。  
  
馬庫斯突然用力把他的頭往下壓。李奧發出難受的悶哼聲，但被強制深喉讓他的陰莖又站了起來。這就是他想要的。被他的仿生人兄弟命令、壓制。他是個容易走偏的不肖子，需要被凌駕於上。他努力把馬庫斯的陰莖吞到喉嚨深處，一邊發出悶哼聲。他的眼角泛出了一點眼淚。  
  
「嗯──！」李奧突然用力地發出悶悶的喉音。馬庫斯用遙控器把按摩棒的開關打開了。他粗重地呼吸，緊閉著眼睛，吞吐的動作霎時停了下來。但接著馬庫斯抓住他的頭部開始用力前後移動，於是陰莖的前端不顧他的意願深入了喉嚨的更深處。「唔──嗯──！」李奧又被逼出了幾滴眼淚，但陰莖同時又硬得發痛。他被馬庫斯強迫口交，同時屁股裡有隻正在震動的按摩棒。羞恥感與被支配感讓他興奮得腦袋一片空白。「你總是不停地犯錯。為什麼？李奧？」馬庫斯用力地操著李奧的嘴，「怎樣你才會聽話？」他問。  
  
但李奧根本無法回答。他聽見馬庫斯低低的悶哼。微涼而散著腥臭味的液體衝入他的喉嚨跟鼻腔。馬庫斯的精液是刻意模仿人類精液的的味道製成的。那股又腥又臭的味道當場讓李奧抵達了高潮，儘管他已經完全沒有東西可以射了。按摩棒停止了震動。他吐出馬庫斯的陰莖之後咳了幾聲，難聞的白色液體流到他的下頷。他拼命喘氣。馬庫斯抓住他的頭髮，讓他用臉頰把陰莖前端抹乾淨。被馬庫斯這樣弄髒的感覺讓李奧渾身顫慄。  
  
「這樣夠讓你明白你不能再犯了嗎？」馬庫斯問他。  
  
「不，這樣不夠，我的兄弟。」他搖搖頭，吞了吞混著精液的口水，  
  
「我想你還需要幹我。」他對著馬庫斯眨眨他濕潤的眼睛，一邊抽噎了幾聲。  
  
馬庫斯把眼光別開，「我不知道那會不會有用。」他說。  
  
李奧知道他是故意的。他抱住馬庫斯的小腿，「被你幹過之後我就會乖乖的，我保證。」他說。他閉上眼睛。他真的是在求操。  
  
馬庫斯盯著他。「躺下來，把腿舉高。」他說。李奧乖乖地照做。  
  
「自己把它拔出來。」馬庫斯下令。李奧立即伸手拉出那個礙事的東西甩到旁邊。任何的道具相對於馬庫斯的陰莖都是垃圾。然後他刻意把屁股又抬得更高一些，主動展示他已經被按摩棒操得濕潤鬆軟的穴口。  
  
馬庫斯扶住他的腿，把陰莖前端擠進那個小洞。比按摩棒尺寸大上一圈的陰莖讓李奧感覺緊繃，但他努力放鬆。馬庫斯一個挺身，他的陰莖完全沒入了他。李奧輕輕倒抽一口氣。馬庫斯開始慢慢地進出著他。  
  
「馬庫斯...」李奧搖頭，一邊喘息著，「如果...你不用力一點...哈啊...我又會忘記不可以跟他們說話的...」他盯著馬庫斯的眼睛，和他對視，「爸爸說的...你要...啊...管我...哈啊、所以、你要、要負責...嗯──...讓我記住...」他一邊說一邊用力夾緊馬庫斯的陰莖，「用力幹我，讓我聽話...馬庫斯...！」他叫著。  
  
馬庫斯發出低沉的呻吟。他加重了下半身的動作。李奧又是倒抽一口氣，然後是滿足的喘息，接著是規律的呻吟。馬庫斯開始一次又一次地用力地擦過前列腺。他高聲浪叫。  
  
  
「嗯──啊──！」李奧又一次靠著被玩弄後穴抵達了高潮。接著他就被馬庫斯按住雙手，伴隨著最後一次撞擊，毫無反抗能力地被馬庫斯內射在了最深處。他發出了小小的尖叫。他感受著體內勃動著的陰莖。他剛才說謊。他被幹過之後絕不會乖下來。  
  
  
相反的，這感覺注定了他必須一再地犯規。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
第二天清晨，因為重感冒住院了兩個星期的卡爾終於返家。這天天氣很好，金色的陽光從外面灑落到屋內。  
  
「卡爾，身體感覺怎麼樣？」馬庫斯幫卡爾端來早餐的時候問。然後他皺了皺眉頭，「李奧，大家應該一起開飯。」他說。但李奧的回應是一邊咀嚼一邊對著他做鬼臉。  
  
「我感覺好極了。」卡爾說。接著他搖搖頭，「李奧，我說過，你應該好好聽馬庫斯的話。」  
  
幾秒鐘的沉默。  
  
「我有啊。」李奧少見地露出體面的微笑。這微笑底下藏了一些別的，但卡爾沒有細看。  
  
「他真的有，卡爾，」馬庫斯也跟著微笑，「我向你保證，我一個口令，他一個動作。」  
  
卡爾呵呵笑了幾聲，「看來你們處得不錯，嗯？」  
  
  
「是啊，」馬庫斯也坐到了餐桌旁，  
  
  
「我管好他，他聽我的。我們像兄弟一樣相親相愛。」

 

 


End file.
